As The Guilty Plead
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Starts in season 6 episode I think 18. Logan telling Rory that she hasn't forgiven him. What if the conversation went differently? And some old characters come back! Rogan. R&R please! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**As The Guilty Plead**

Chapter One

A/N: This takes place in the episode (I think it's 6x18 when Rory and Logan are having the argument about whether she has forgiven him or not. What if the conversation had gone differently…)

"…You haven't forgiven me," those four words dug deep. I stared at him, half in shock half in anger, "The worst part is you don't want to forgive me."

"It's not like I don't want to forgive you, it's just…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind it's nothing," I would rather have him angry with me then know the truth. I had to be strong.

"Ace, please tell me," his eyes wore me down. They said more then he could, they pleaded, and made me weak at the knees. I held the tears back. Be strong, come on you can do it. Don't let him be stronger then you. Girl power, do it for all those girls who never could. . .

"If I forgive you, I am putting myself in the position that could potentially bring us back to the same situation. I don't ever want to feel this way again. I love you, Logan. I don't know any other way to tell you what is wrong here. I am putting my whole heart into this only to have it ripped out again? I have this hole cut into my chest, and only you can fix it, I know that. But I'm scared, I am so afraid that I am going to be hurt again."

Please don't be sorry, please don't be sorry. I can't take it if he is. I'm so selfish about things already, if he's sorry, it only makes things worse.

"Oh Rory come on. I thought we were-"

"Don't defend yourself! Please, it just makes me feel guiltier," I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Rory, I don't ever want to be the sorce of your unhappiness. And that sounds like a crappy Hallmark card, but it's true. You are my world, my life, without you everything changes. I know that it's you, it's always going to be you. And I want you to forgive me, because I'm scared too, but the risk is completely worth it in the end," he paused staring at me.

"I have to go," I said childishly "I need to think," I walked towards the door hoping he would stop me selfish as that was. But he hadn't said anything. I paused, then opened the door as someone lifted their fist to knock.

"Dean," I whispered.

"Hey, baby," he was obviously drunk.

"I am not your baby," I muttered. He reached out for me, and tried to grab my arm. I stepped back, pushing him away. "Logan?!" I called, although I didn't deserve his protection.

"Oh come on, honey, I just want to have some fun. I love you remember?!" Dean smirked and came for me again.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan was suddenly next to me.

"Rory's my girl, I love her."

"I am not your girl. Get out of here Dean!" I pushed him away again.

"What? You like this rich boy? Na, you would never, he's stuck up, and he's nothing. Just a trust fund kid."

"Get out!" Logan said angry now.

That was a punch to the gut. I jab that hit me unexpectedly, "He is not! He is wonderful. Logan is perfect and I love him. You know who's nothing? You, yeah that's right, you! Dean you have done nothing with your life and you mean nothing to me. Leave me alone get out!"

"Rory, oh Rory, come on. You don't know what you're saying. You're just confused, and that's his fault-"

"Get out!" Logan growled again.

"Not until she comes with me."

"That's it!" Logan grabbed my arm, firmly but not tightly and forced be behind him. And with a swift punch, Dean was out.

A/N: So review please! I would really appreciate it. I've realized that I am better at writing new stories and coming up with ideas then I am at keeping up with my stories. So I will do my best to update more with each story! Thanks!

Hit that button and tell me whatcha think, come on, I know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Logan!" I grumbled "now look what you did. What are we going to do with him, we can't leave him in the hallway."

"Why not? I don't want him in here, I don't want him anywhere near you," he stepped back "are you mad that I hit him, because that really say's something."

"No! Of course not, but we're the only one's on this floor. Obviously if we leave him here people will know we had something to do with it."

"Well, Ace, what do you suggest?"

"Uh, move him!" I pondered, "the only question is where."

"Not in my house that's for sure!"

"There is no other place to put him, and it's not like he's not going to remember this. He could tell people or the cops or something. We could get into trouble!" I paused "Logan, we'll just put him on the couch and when he wakes up, we'll all talk, nice and calm."

He sighed, and then bent over to retrieve Dean, who grumbled something incoherently.

We paced around and waited for two more hours until Dean finally woke up. He was completely disoriented.

"Uh, where am I?" he murmured slowly sitting up on the couch.

"Logan stepped in front of him "In our apartment . . . sadly."

"Like I want to be here," Dean snarled.

I took Logans hand as I stood next to him "would you two settle down?! Please?"

"You ready to go?" I directed my attention to Dean "I mean, are you feeling well enough?"

"I'd feel better if you left with me," he said in a way he probably thought was sexy, but really, it was disturbing in so many ways.

"Don't you start."

"Oh come on, remember all the fun we used to have? You love me."

"You know what Dean, I thought I loved you, but I never really did. I never loved anyone, until Logan," Logan squeezed my hand once.

"You should go," Logan spoke up finally. Then he stepped away from me, and led Dean to the door in a completely gentlemanly form.

That's when it dawned on me. We had solved our argument, without trying to solve it. I wouldn't say anything, though; I would just let it fall into place.

Logan sighed and leaned back against the door. I was still standing by the couch, I hadn't moved.

"I'm lucky."

"You're lucky?" I responded "I'm confused. Why?"

"Because, you're mine. I don't mean that like I own you, but you know…"

"I know," I murmured, and slipped into his arms.

A/N: Review please!


End file.
